Asari Wine
by Octoberskys
Summary: One of the dancers in Afterlife was caught watching Aria screw in a booth. The spying asari dancer is brought in for Aria's personal evaluation. Filler story. Note: Not for the faint of heart.
1. Chapter 1 Personal Inspection

**Author's Note:** This was a filler story I did some time ago, from another Mass Effect site. I thought it good reading since the releasing of 'Take Back Omega' DLC came out. Everyone can't get enough of Aria, I guess. Well I know I can't. Here is the original post and my story I wrote for it. Enjoy….

**Filler Story:**

One of the dancers in afterlife was caught watching MShep and Aria screw in a booth. The asari dancer mimics her until their eyes meet. Aria smiles, making a note to bring this one in for a personal evaluation at a later date. (For all intentional purposes, I am pretending it was FEMALE Shepard… as we know, Aria would prefer 'her' company anyway. *wink wink*)

%%%%%%%

**A/N2:** I was strongly persuaded by another author friend of mine, to write the intriguing story, so this is for you dear. Have anything else you want to 'whisper' in my ear?

**A/N3:**I want to thank Deemonef for letting me use this outstanding artwork for Asari Wine. I feel that it captures the essence of the story wonderfully. To see more artwork by Deemonef his stuff is located on Divantart dot com. Thanks again for reading. Don't forget to leave feedback.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%

**Place & Time:** Omega Station – before losing control of the station.

**Asari Wine **

**Chapter 1**

"**Private Inspection"**

Tasting the extremely rare Ardat Yakshi wine pass through her lips, Aria took in the thundering sites and sounds of the music below her; this is her club, her station, her Omega! Swallowing the last of her glass, she impatiently tapped her index finger on the glass's edge indicating to the waitress that Aria, Queen of Omega, required a refill of the exquisite wine. She was after all, still recovering from her little escapade with the commander, and desired to quench her thirst.

It wasn't long before the ruler, donned in tight black leather straps, realized the sweet wine wasn't satisfying her thirst as she peered over the dance floor to her many erotic entertainers below. Her romp with the commander did not exactly feed the hunger within the lavender skinned women, but then again a quick shag in a booth was not exactly the Queen's idea of a pleasurable time. Nearly finished with her second glass, an evil smirk blanketed her face and a wicked idea swept her thoughts.

Adorned in the symbolic pearly leather jacket and customary long white arm sleeves, the owner of Afterlife abruptly spun around and summoned one of her servants.

"Find me that girl who was here earlier."

A confused look blanketed the young asari's face.

"The one watching Shepard and I, earlier tonight."

An acknowledging nod was returned as the assistant quickly left the private lounge.

~ ~ ~ – Queen of Omega ~ ~ ~

Aria slowly paced her private chambers high above Afterlife, awaiting her guest. The club's thumping music abruptly filled the silent chamber as the door swished open. Positioned at the entranced, Aria's assistant forcefully guided a young asari maiden into the room. Releasing her arm, the loyal subordinate quickly bowed and turned, once more opening the doors and allowing the thundering music to fill the white chamber. Crossing one arm over her chest and balancing a glass of wine in the other, Aria stared at the expected visitor in a ravishing manner.

"Ah fresh meat, I see."

The supreme ruler began seductively stalking her latest prey, waiting for the young maiden to become frazzled or flustered. However, to Aria's surprise, the young dancer stood taller, proud that she was being personally inspected by the great Omega Queen. It was not uncommon for one to eagerly offer themselves to the Queen, but it was rare for one so young and inexperienced in the ways of Omega. Even her older dancers and commandos, who served under her for years, were not so willing.

Sauntering around her evening's entertainment, Aria was doubly impressed by the dancer's boldness. The CEO of Omega knew this girl had not been on the station for more than a few months and even less time in the club. Slamming the last of her drink, the matriarch carelessly tossed the expensive glass to the ground. Undressing the young woman with her striking blue eyes, the supreme ruler speculated, _Perhaps this will be a pleasant change for once. She seems confident enough._

As if the young woman could read the lavender's skinned asari's thoughts, she swayed her hips in an alluring manner to further entice the matriarch. The unexpected movement caused a low moan to escape the senior's lips.

"Perhaps indeed" purred Omega's mistress. Circling the young dancer, Aria asked, "So maiden, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Unconcerned of any accusation that she might be facing from the evening's earlier behavior, the confident dancer simply unfastened her dress, and allowed it to fall helplessly to the floor around her feet. Aware that Queen of Omega had seen more naked asari than she had probably seen dressed, the young maiden lifted her chin and assertively displayed her radiant blue skin with pride.

Aria had not even completed her first encirclement of the girl as she scrutinizing the dancer's every curve. It was not in her nature to let it be known, but this greatly intrigued the supreme ruler. She couldn't wait to place her lips all over this unspoiled asari skin; as well as do a few other wondrous things to her. Maintaining her hard exterior, the Mistress of Omega spoke. "Dance for me, child."

The girl's brow frowned, "I'm not a child!" she demanded.

Barely earning a chuckled, Aria grazed her bottom lip with her index finger and asked almost amusingly, "Then what are you?"

With the same resounding confidence in which her body displayed, the expected visitor's voice mimicked the same tone of sensibility. "I am your lover."

The over zealous statement caused the deadly matriarch to burst out into a fake hysterical laugh, before it turned into a low growl that caused the young dancer to proceed with caution. "_You wish_ you were _my lover_, _child_."

Unwilling to relinquish the ground she had already gained, the asari maiden took a daring step forward, leaving her dress behind. Placing one hand arrogantly on her hip, the other hand motioned at her superb body, "Well, I will be tonight."

Again this declaration of self assuredness gained secret favor with the CEO of Omega. Laughing, she remembered the last time someone was so audacious with her, so many centuries past. The unfortunate event was centered on a particular krogan who challenged her eons ago, and was now affectionately known as the Patriarch in her court of thieves, murders and mercenaries.

Taking advantage of the Queen deep in thought, the young dancer promenaded over to the large bed and seductively sat down, dramatically swinging her long legs as she crossed them; staking her claim to be the Queen's plans for the evening.

Although appearing to be preoccupied, it did not escape Omega's Mistress that the naked woman was making her way to her private bed; where only those who were invited were allow to grace it with their presence. Striding over, the detached matriarch stood before the nude dancer offering her hand. The girl gulped hard, hoping she had not pushed her luck too far, accepted the hand and lifted off the bed.

The supreme ruler stared deep into her eyes, like she were about to devour her last meal, before she spoke. "My, my, you are a cocky one, aren't you?"

Bowing her head slightly, accepting the challenge, the gutsy maiden returned, "I know that I will be pleasing you tonight, Mistress."

Aria laughed; _At least she already knows her place. _Smirking while still eyeing the beautiful blue eye candy, the matriarch questioned, "And how is that, my pet?"

If it were possible, the girl stood a little taller as she assertively announced, "If I wasn't here for your pleasure, I would probably be dead by now."

_Clever girl, _instantly clouded the older asari's thoughts.

The young woman watched as Aria's piercing blue eyes danced all over her firm azure body, before offering up her neck to the mistress. In a slightly husky voice, as if she had just done battle with an Ardat Yakshi, the young maiden stated, "I will pleasure you, if you allow it."

Unable to find a reason to dismiss the beautiful, bare skinned asari dancer, the Omega Goddess pulled the brash woman close, and planted a hot smoldering kiss on the offered neckline. The young maiden immediately let out a loud, titillating gasp. Enchanted by the sound, the older matriarch wanted to repeat the reaction. A free lavender hand slid down the young skin until it grabbed a handful of tender ass, soliciting another loud pleasurable moan. Moments later both women were engulfed by heavy panting caused by the other's touch.

Drowning in her desire to please the Omega Queen, the dancer made a daring move, and reached for CEO's jacket to free it. The ex-commando's reflexes were fast as ever and caught the young girl's hand before it reached the fine snowy leather.

A chastising glare met the softer blue eyes, "I haven't decided yet to allow you that pleasure my pet."


	2. Chapter 2 Command and Master

**Asari Wine **

**Chapter 2**

**~ ~ ~ Command and Master ~ ~**

Clutching the maiden's hand in hers, the Omega Goddess forced it behind the visitor's lower back with great strength. The young dancer was stunned at her immobility, as she was in top physical condition; just finishing years of commando training. The woman's light blue eyes darted back to the older asari's to gage how she could gain the upper hand over her dominatrix boss.

Aria held the grip until it became uncomfortable. She waited for the maiden's face to somewhat contort; frowning brow, wincing eyes and a slightly gapped mouth. It was a silent and gentle gesture to remind the young dancer who was really in charge. To Aria's delight, the confident dancer held out longer than any of the others before her, finally conceding by bowing her head and accepting defeat from her captor.

Once it had been established who was dominate, the supreme ruler's grip lightened until she was tracing a finger over the small of the younger asari's back. From the corner of her eye, she could see the panting of the young woman and how hard it had been for her to relinquish power. The veteran matriarch reasoned, _Surely, she is used to being the top of her class and all the power that comes with it._

Wanting to further demonstrate her superiority over the zealous juvenile, the Omega Queen hovered over the dancer not allowing their bodies to actually touch. The erotic sensation taunted the younger asari to no end. When she believed the matriarch was just simply playing with her, the maiden unexpectedly felt the soft lips of the older woman graze across her own; hot and heavy breaths swept over them. Soon the invading lips were pressed gently across the edge of her mouth, like soft rose pedals. The junior asari could almost taste the sweet wine on the older asari's lips before they surged hard, down onto her. Before the maiden could relish in the sweetness, the matriarch pulled away and stared wantingly into her soft eyes.

The dancer was taken by the purest of blue eyes looking hypnotically at her and pondered, _The things she could teach me._

If almost on cue, Aria gripped the back of the young maiden's neck, not allowing her to pull away just before she slid a pair of experienced fingers into the Thessian native. Causing the blue skinned girl to unexpectedly gasp with uncontrollable desire, the matriarch declared in the woman's ear, "You will, bring me pleasure tonight my pet."

The Queen of Omega's hand tenderly surged in and out of the dancer's sublime body several times before the maiden felt like she was going to pass out. Feeling the body in her arms turn to near mush Aria, just as quickly as she had entered her evening's guest, removed herself, triggering a wanting moan from the young woman. The veteran matriarch took a step back, and admired her handy work as the maiden, to whom she did not know her name, trembled; using every bit of strength she had to remain vertical. With a confident smirk of being in control of yet another lover, the supreme ruler raised her damp hand, and slightly inhaled the girl's wetness that covered it. Indulging in not only the sweet aroma, but the stunned expression on the junior asari's face, the CEO of Omega provocatively slid a moist finger into her mouth as she wickedly thought, _Yet another delightful treat from the home planet of Thessia, _licking the digit clean.

The seductive gesture was so painfully slow and tantalizing, that it was the final straw that caused the dancer's knees to buckle. Unwilling to cuddle the younger asari, the seductress permitted her to collapse on the bed, to regain her composure.

Circling the large sheeted bed, the Omega Goddess unfastened her jacket, tossing it to onto a matching pearl colored lounger. The custom made leather garment was bright white and covered her upper body, but it did not leave much to the imagination. On the back was the illustrious icon, known to represent Omega; signifying its almighty ruler, Aria T'Loak. Vaguely looking like a lollipop, the image was a large lavender circle with a single line pointing down half way through. The matriarch had worked very hard to establish her iconic symbol and she certainly was not going to allow it to touch the ground, and those who did, perished painfully.

Never allowing her gaze to stray from the shuddering asari, the seductress made quick haste of her remaining clothing, allowing them to fall the ground around her. Only after the maiden recovered her breath and steadied her nerves, did the enthralling matriarch engage her provocative torment again. Delicately placing a knee at the foot of the bed, the radiant asari removed the last of her clothing, sliding her long white gloves off as she ordered her young new toy, "Flip over."

Not at all pleased by being put into the submissive role once again, the dancer propped herself on one elbow and contested, "You want me to what?"

Acknowledging that her new pet was not exactly accepting her role as Aria's bitch, the Omega Queen slid one of her long white sleeves through her hand and smacked the patent leather against the inner thigh of the young girl leaving a small stinging welt.

"_I said_, flip over!"

Reaching for the burning skin, the dancer scowled, but reluctantly rolled onto her stomach. Hoping her submissive role would soon be over, the young girl verbalized her protest in the only way she could. She pushed out a loud huff.

"Move to the center of the bed" ordered the supreme ruler. "I want to get a good look at that pretty little ass of yours."

Not sure if she was appalled or turned on, the blue skin beauty did as she was commanded. A few moments passed before the previously cocky dancer realized that she was unaware of her lover's whereabouts in the luxurious chamber. She could no longer feel the weight of another on the edge of the bed and the yearning maiden was also unable to sense her seductress circling. It wasn't until the younger asari lifted her crest that she saw the Omega Goddess across the room, pouring another glass of sweet wine. Dropping her head, she chuckled to herself, _Of course, she's going to make me wait._

The savvy matriarch filled her elegant glass and lifted it to her lips, taking a hearty swallow of the fragrant wine. At fifteen hundred credits _a glass_, she was going to enjoy every drop as she saw fit. Refilling the crystal chalice she had just emptied, the seemingly preoccupied ruler sauntered back to her plaything, with her glass in one hand and the bottle in the other.

Resting her weight on the edge of the bed once again, the Omega Mistress delightfully admired the maiden's physique. Licking her lips, the asari Goddess dragged the chilled bottle over the back of the dancer's svelte thigh and sublime ass invoking the young maiden to squeal like a child. Slowly shifting her lithe weight further onto the sacred place where most people would give their life just to dream about, the Omega Queen revealed her great pleasure with the dancer's toned body.

"You really do have a fucking fantastic ass."

Wishing that both her hands were free, the aroused CEO placed the curvaceous bottle of wine snuggly between the blue beauty's bare thighs and rewarded the girl's cooperation with a nice smack on her voluptuous rump. Watching the tender skin flush into a deep purple under the now predominate hand print, Aria laughed out loud in absolute delight. Sipping from her divine flute, the Omega Queen quipped, "Nice ass indeed."

The young maiden did not dare to move, knowing how costly that bottle was between her thighs. Her only safe option was to inhale sharply and allow the stinging sensation on her sweet buttocks to radiate throughout her body. Tilting her head to watch the Omega seductress enjoy both her and the wine, the sublime dancer mused,

_Dear Goddess, what is she's going to do with that bottle?_


	3. Chapter 3 Ardat Yakshi Wine

**Asari Wine**

**Chapter Three**

**~ ~ ~ The Proper Way To Drink Ardat Yakshi Wine ~ ~**

Horizontally distributing her body weight to her knees, the dominating asari hovered over her evening's plaything. Finishing nearly a third of her drink, Aria fondled the plump ass before her, dragging her nails up the woman's thighs and ending with more gentle strokes upon her ass. The young maiden returned the CEO's affections by moaning uncontrollably as her skin was being more than aroused. It was being liberated. Pushing herself up on two elbows, the limber dancer exhaled heavily enjoying each long, unscripted alluring path made by her older and experienced lover. The asari maiden's attention was drawn back to the Omega Goddess when she realized the skilled fingers abruptly stop their ministrations.

Barely twisting her head around in time, the maiden surprisingly felt a very cold liquid being poured down her back. Experiencing several things in that moment: first the chill of the watery substance flowing down her back, seeping into the crack of her buttocks, second acknowledging that Aria had just poured about two or three months worth of wages down her spine and lastly, how wonderfully exotic the liquid gold felt tricking over her skin, especially when she realized the Omega Mistress had begun to lap up the rare wine.

Struggling to keep air in her lungs, the maiden's mind was truly on fire. Never before had she enjoyed such an erotic display of pleasure. Secretly, she could not wait to return to her fellow dancers and tell them of her evening with the supreme ruler. Absorbing as much of the moment as possible, the young asari arched her spine nudging closer to the matriarch with each lap of her accomplished tongue. The smell of the sweet wine began to affect the young woman as she internally expressed, _Oh Goddess, whom she has licked with that tongue. _

The sensual licking of the rose wine off the contrasting baby blue skin only fueled the lavender asari's desire as she lowered herself closer to her new pet. One very strong, and sensual hand floated high upon the maiden's back, caressing as much skin as she possibly could. At the same time, Aria's other hand hypnotically tugged at the firm glutious maxiumous. The zealous pawing did not seem to be enough for the intriguing matriarch as she feverishly continued. Rising to one knee, for better access to the magnificent body below, the supreme ruler suckled and kissed her way up the dancer's slender back.

A hard, sudden squeeze to the luscious azure ass quickly turned the maiden's head towards her captor, allowing the battle strategist full access to her soft pale lips. Before the junior asari had time to flinch, she felt her senior's mouth pressing down on her. Barely losing her hold upon the tender buttocks, the seductress continued to devour one of the softest pair of lips she had ever kissed. Tugging on the dancer's bottom lip, not letting go until she absolutely had to, the matriarch filled with ravishing lust, couldn't help but dwell, _You are as tasty, as you are beautiful. _

Fear, rather than desire consumed the physically fit younger woman as there was nothing she could do. Her thoughts raced to the consequences from the Omega Queen if she spilt the bottle of Ardat Yakshi wine nestled between her legs. The extremely flexible dancer felt her pulse quickened as Aria tried rolling her over onto her back, maneuvering herself to gain access to her frontal area. Terrified and drowning in her own libidinous emotions, the firm thighs squeezed tighter still to hold on to the cold decanter.

From her peripheral vision, the asari Goddess watched in delight as the young ass cheeks clinched to save the bottle from spilling as long as possible. The CEO of Omega was greatly impressed by the young maiden's efforts. Normally such discipline was only demonstrated by her commandos; not dancers and certainly not one as young as her current choice. Content with her exertion of saving the extravagant beverage, the grinning matriarch reached down and retrieved the bottle stating teasingly, "Here, let me get that for you."

Instant relief flashed over the maiden's face eliciting another humorous chuckle from the queen. Amused with herself and enjoying her little game of seduction, the asari temptress flipped the asari dancer onto her back, allowing her to recuperate from her intense struggle of not losing the wine. Holding the carafe up high above the blue skinned beauty, the entertained hostess mentioned, "Worried about this, my pet?"

Taking a large gulp directly from the bottle, the lavender asari leaned down and placed a kiss on the maiden's lips permitting several drops of the near priceless wine to seep into her mouth. The captivated guest, not belonging to an extremely influential family, had not been privy to the hard labors of the Ardat Yakshi's wine. The smell and the sweetness filled her mouth, arousing every sensor in her being. Unable to savor it longer before she had to swallow it all, replacing it with much needed oxygen instead, the fascinated dancer imagined, _Now I see why it is so expensive. _The somewhat naïve maiden felt like her mouth had just experienced a mini-asari orgy inside.

This time, it was the maiden who reached out to kiss the matriarch, hoping to digest a few more droplets of the sweet beverage. The kiss was deeper and longer than either anticipated before the sheer need of air broke them apart. Even then, blue sapphires locked onto each other until their mouths were able to continue. Feeling her heart pound wildly in her chest, the maiden realized it was not so much the wine that she was after, she desperately desired every possible morsel of the Omega Queen she could obtain.

Nibbling and biting at the maiden's full lips aroused the nearly 850 year old matriarch more than she dare admit. Beginning to feel as she were losing control, the elder lover unexpectedly broke their embrace and took another long swig from the bottle. Taking her time to consume the delightful drink, the supreme ruler seductively licked her lips in a flirtatious manner at the maiden. "Do you want some?"

All the young dancer could produce was a small nod, yes. Pleased with the meager reply, Aria instructed the girl to sit up before she carefully poured the liquid gold into the maiden's mouth. Tenderly holding the junior asari's chin, the CEO of Omega smiled as she delicately tipped the glass upwards. The smug grin broadened wildly as she continued to pour until small quantities of wine dripped out the side of the asari's mouth. Watching the sacred fluid cascade down the maiden's sublime neck and chest caused the matriarch's guest to squeal in both shock and delight.

The young woman's face flashed with both fear; for wasting the precious beverage, and ecstasy, of being teased by such an extravagant cocktail. Swallowing what remained in her mouth as fast as possible the confident dancer looked to her seducer to see her reaction at spilling the costly potion. To her great surprise, Aria quickly offered the maiden some more, and again a simple nod yes answered her.

Exaggerating her movements, the lavender hand lifted the glass faster and higher than before, spilling wine down the asari maiden's neck and chest. Before the dancer could control the flow of liquid flowing about her perked breasts, Aria's blue lips descended upon her body, licking and sucking every bit of the chilled substance.

A strong lavender arm wrapped around the maiden preventing her from squirming too much as the Omega Mistress devoured her expensive beverage.

Giggling and laughing at the wonderful absurdity of it, the Omega Goddess buried herself deep within the blue beauty's cleavage, as the maiden squealed, "I can't believe you just did that!"

The sometimes brutal CEO lifted her crest, conveying a dead serious look. The sudden change in attitude frightened the maiden before her hostess's scowl melted into a cocky and mischievous grin. Slurping what liquid gold was left in her throat, the veteran seductress gloated, "I can think of no better way to drink this wine, then _off your body_."


	4. Chapter 4 Victory to the Bold

**Asari Wine**

**Chapter 4 **

**~ ~ ~ Victory to the Bold ~ ~**

The statement caught the young woman's breath as Aria's laughter turned from giggling to enthralling moans of pleasure as her lover not only devoured the wine, but the young asari dancer under it. The Queen of Omega sucked, kissed and nipped at the tender blue flesh; no matter where it was on the dancer's body. The irresistible lavender lips first attacked the slender neckline and leisurely moved down to the perky upturned blue breasts. The next item on the supreme ruler's menu was the maiden's scrumptious ass as she grabbed a fist full and pulled the asari into several insatiable kisses. The hungry kisses gradually melted into longer and softer exchanges as blue and purple hands raced feverishly about the other. Lifting the junior asari off the bed and onto her lap, Aria's naked body soon became the only thing between the slender dancer and the silk sheets.

The young woman marveled the matriarch's body as her hand slid over the velvet lavender skin. Never before had she thought that the near century old woman's skin would feel so arousing. Feeling the CEO's sturdy arms wrap around her thighs, mesmerized the young woman how physically fit the asari actually was. As the experienced seductress dominated her, Aria's new pet pondered, _Of course she has the body of a commando. She has to be in excellent shape in order to rule this outlaw of a station. _

Ripping the young woman from her train of thought was Aria making her way down to the girl's collar bone. Knowing she would lose whatever remained of her composure if the matriarch started working on her neckline again, the expected visitor guided the matriarch's lips back up into a pleasurable kiss. Hearing the other moan in delight ignited an untapped passion, adding fuel to their already intense burning flame. Their bodies intertwined as verbal confirmations of pleasure burst from their throats and mouths.

Caught up in her own desire, the asari maiden made a very bold move that would hopefully not endanger her life later on. Attempting to return her own fevered kisses, the confident dancer haphazardly gripped the back of Aria's sculpted crest forcing her head abruptly upwards. Catching the look of surprise in her eyes, the young woman still drowning in pure passion lowered her eyes and continued her passionate assault on the matriarch's neck and jaw line. Half expecting to feel the surge of a biotic warp surround her any second; the evening's guest instead felt the Omega's Mistress enchanting moans vibrate through the skin of her neck. Unbelievably, the asari Goddess did not try to pull away from the alluring kisses placed upon her flesh. This tribulation further excited the young maiden.

However it did not take long before the physically fit maiden wanted to act again. Unsure if she was feeling more confident or sexually aroused, the dancer made another bold move. This time with her hand still firmly attached to the matriarch's crest, she guided her head upwards, until they were both in a kneeling position. During the shift in power, the girl's azure lips never left the queen's purple skin.

After several ravishing moments, the dancer's wandering lips made their way down the elder's well developed breasts. Feeling her hostess still not make any moves to break the flow of events, the curvaceous maiden took her time as she fondled each of the matriarch's heavy breasts. Lapping and plucking the purple nipples until they stood erect. The maiden zealously sucked on the mounds, rewarding them for coming to attention from her titillating devotion. Heavy panting, followed by numerous loud outbursts, unconsciously escaped the supreme ruler as her expected guest pleasured her far beyond her expectations. Gripping the supreme ruler's rump and feeling her gyrate against her, the daring asari realized she was in control; in control of the mighty Queen of Omega, beckoning under her tender lips.

Biting at her nipples the purple skinned woman moaned so loudly, that she thought she had hurt her before Aria's back thrust up into asari maiden's wanting mouth. An incomplete thought swept the young maiden's pre-occupied mind, _I can't wait to tell everyone that I… Aria… we…Oh Goddess..._

Only passion and desire filled the woman's head now as she continued her ministrations of the matriarch's breasts. In a swift movement that frightened the temporary dominatrix, the CEO of Omega raised up, freeing herself from the sublime's girl control, and wrapped the curvaceous woman in her arms as she pressed their bodies closer together.

The wilder the pleasure had been on her entire frontal area, the more control the matriarch felt like she was losing, and at this moment, with this particular confident young maiden, she was ok with it. But she could not exactly let her know that, not yet anyway. Their bodies twisted and turned for the next couple of hours, taking turns indulging each other. The young dancer was more than pleasantly surprised when the matriarch had allowed the young maiden take her first.

She tried her best to satisfy the near millennium year old woman, but when it came her turn to be taken, it blew her mind. She knew matriarchs lived hundreds of years, but she had no idea an asari's body could move, bend or stretch in such a manner. The experience had certainly quenched any idea of how good her lovers were back at the academy; including a few instructors.

As their physical bodies started to calm from their mad passionate love making, thoughts of whether or not she had pleased for her Mistress enough clouded the young maiden's mind; more so than her earlier audacious thoughts. Carefully lowering herself onto Aria's chest, the junior asari petted and caressed the older asari like they had been lovers for decades; if not longer.

To Aria's delight she allowed the admiration, after all it was not often that she received such attention herself. Her lovers were often too frightened to take charge or act on their own feelings around her; especially in her private bed chambers. The matriarch gently stroked the crest of the young dancer as she encouraged her tender behavior to continue.

Stammering on her own words the maiden asked, "Was that pleasing enough for you Mistress?"

A calm chuckle drifted from the supreme ruler's chest as she purred, "You wouldn't be lying here if it hadn't been, my pet."

Breathing heavily to regain her breath, the Omega Goddess stared at the white ceiling above. The equally exhausted dancer was draped loosely in the veteran asari's arms. Beats of moisture scattered about the two lover's bodies as they rested on the silky white sheets. Contemplating if there would be a round two or not, the seductress suddenly felt the maiden swallow hard against her chest.

Deciding to add something more to purge the fear from her young lover, the hostess revealed, "You were wonderful, my pet."


	5. Chapter 5 Aria's Lover?

**Asari Wine**

**Chapter 5 **

**~ ~ ~ Aria's Lover? ~ ~ ~**

A stunned "Thank you" found its way past the soft lips of the young dancer as her head hesitantly made its way back to her soft pillow being that of the matriarch's chest. Slowly inhaling a deep breath herself, the newly conquered maiden closed her eyes, hoping the surreal moment would last forever. But as expected, the great Queen of Omega began to stir. At first it was just a little, and then the fidgeting became more prevalent. Aria lifted her arm and it unpleasantly stuck to the dancer's skin. The exquisite wine was now proving to creating a new circumstance. The CEO's breathing became more choppy as she realized how sticking the two had become.

From behind her, the young asari felt the purple skin clinging to her as the matriarch moved. Another bout of fear flashed before blue beauty's eyes. _Oh Goddess. She is going to leave. She won't like sleeping is sticky bed._

Watching the Omega ruler raise and lower her sticky hands and arms down on her cobalt skin, the young woman panicked, "_Oh Goddess, she is going to leave me. Was that all? I so hoped to at least stay one night._

In the back of the dancer's mind the junior asari knew Aria's reputation and although it was a huge honor to spend even a few precious hours within her company, there were few who actually spent the entire night. But inside, the confident dancer had hoped that for such a young girl as herself, being so new on the station, it would immediately boost her reputation for beyond her imagination. No longer would she be at the bottom of the picking order among the other dancers. No longer would she get all the crappy dancing jobs, with Omega's scum slobbering all over her. Oh how she imagined the others bowing at her mere presence. The clever entertainer viewed staying the night with Omega's mistress as being essential to her surviving here on derelict station. She needed to stay within Aria's company as long as possible.

Grumbling, the seductress opened and closed her fingers. "I will have to remember, Ardat Yakshi wine is far better to drink than wear." Gasping the woman added, "This sticky shit has got to go."

Before the slender maiden thoughts had time to linger much further, she felt her hostess' body shift on the bed tearing away from her warm skin. Shocked by losing the ruler's attention so quickly, the enamored guest could only watch as Omega's Goddess clearly made her move to leave the room. Feeling the desperate need to do something and fast, the asari maiden murmured,

"Where are you going,….…_lover_?"

Strolling across the great room, the Queen of Omega made no attempt to slow her pace until she heard the last word, lover. Gradually spinning around on her heel, the supreme ruler propped her arm against the frame of the room. Cocking her head, Aria placed her hand on her hip as she puffed out a gust of air. "Here we go again with the lover term." Staring at the naked flesh in her bed, the CEO continued, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me!" blurted from the young woman's lips. Her crested head shot down to the bed as her own shock overtook her, realizing the odious words that were betraying her mind's well laid out plan.

Between the hearty laugh and smirking Aria shifted her weight and leaned against the wall directly. With arms crossed and certainly being around enough asari dancers, maidens and lovers, she knew exactly what the young dancer was feeling at this exact moment. A small smile tugged at the edges of matriarch's lips. "Now if you don't mind, I am leaving." With that, the lavender asari glared at the maiden with her piercing blue eyes just before she turned to depart.

Another desperate eruption came from the bed, "Where are you going?!"

Hesitantly, the beautiful seductress slowly twisted around and honored the young girl with an answer, few ever got. "I'm… well…sticky. I'm going to take a shower."

Flopping down on her back, the young asari stared up at the tiled ceiling, replying with a simple, "Oh", as she contemplating her miserable defeat.

Almost disappointed at the exclamation, the Omega mistress remained standing with her back turned, waiting for the words she thought might never come.

Without much enthusiasm the girl's azure lips bellowed, "Well, I'll wait for you here then."

Barely turning her head to ensure the words reached the intended ears on the bed, Aria replied in a stoic tone, "I'd prefer you didn't." Again she stood motionless waiting for the dancer's next move; which she imagined would be some sort of begging, which the supreme ruler was unfortunately all too accustomed to.

A brief wave of disappointment washed over the matriarch, until she heard a playful tone ring out, "Well, I'm just going to get you all sticky again when you come back."

Perhaps not those exact words, but the words never the less were what the Queen of Omega was waiting to hear.

Slinking her way back over to the wall where she had once perched herself, the experienced lover leaned on it and explained, "I would prefer if you didn't keep _**my bed**_, all gummy."

Rolling over onto her side to face the sexy purple asari, the daring maiden grabbed a long pillow from behind her. In a captivating and seductive manner, the dancer draped her leg over the fluffy cushion like a lover. "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

Barely trying to hide the smile that was making its way across the lavender face, Aria smacked her lips and enjoyed the non-conforming blue beauty. The matriarch took her time deliberating on how much of a hard time she was going to give the svelte figure. Tapping her finger against her folded arms, the supreme ruler asked, "Would you like to join me?"

To the expected visitor, the Goddess' question was sweeter than the wine they had enjoyed that evening, As precise as a well trained classical dancer, the young woman seductively lifted herself off the bed and voluptuously sauntered her best swagger over to the Omega Queen. Within inches of the matriarch, the maiden reached out and touched her bottom lip with her finger; dragging it across the lip as she walked past.

Grinning from her own technique, the confident maiden noticed that as she passed, the alluring gesture made the mistress' eyes to roll in the back of her head with delight.

Making her way to bathroom that accompanied the large bedroom suite, the asari maiden called out to the supreme ruler still clinging on to the wall.

"Are you coming,… _lover_?


	6. Chapter 6 Hot, Hot Showers

**Asari Wine**

**Chapter 6 **

**~ ~ ~ Hot, Hot Showers ~ ~ ~**

Stepping into the bathroom, the young blue woman froze in complete shock staring in awe at the enormous luxurious bathroom before her. Bewildered and amazed the maiden speculated, _I think it's bigger than my entire flat._ Stirred from her wonder, she felt two strong lavender arms nestle around her waist. A deep throated moan escaped her as she leaned back into the embrace.

On her shoulder she felt the matriarch's voice vibrate through her skin as she commanded, "Hot water on!"

To the younger asari's delight, the shower came to life spouting water from three different directions from inside the large glass enclosure. In a whimsical giggle, the excited dancer dragged her temporary lover to the cascading spray by her fingertips; careful not to break the connection. "Oh yes, this is going to be fun" purred the asari maiden.

The CEO of Omega waited patiently while the young woman lathered up a sponge and provocatively rubbed it over her entire body; making sure every bit of her purple skin was clean from the wine. It was a slow and tantalizing experience. When there was no longer a single area left that had not been washed, a wicked and alluring smile swept across the Supreme Ruler's face as she declared, "Your turn, my pet."

Somewhere between a laugh and a lustful grin, the confident dancer bit her bottom lip in anticipation of how the Queen of Omega might wash her. A flash of ecstasy traversed her thoughts. Faster than she realized the matriarch could move, she felt herself being pinned against the creamed colored tiles, while Aria drove a thigh deep between her parting legs. A loud moan escaped her plump cerulean lip that was soon followed by several other louder moans as the Omega mistress made her way down the folds of her neck, over her collar bone and stopping at her breasts. Both women greatly enjoyed the considerable about of time the matriarch spent on the perky, upturned breasts that fit perfectly in the ruler of Omega's mouth.

"Oh Goddess! _Oh Goddess_!" Were the only real words the dancer could form as she surrendered to the ministrations of her lover.

Feeling the water flow over her, the seductress pressed harder into her guest as she feverishly snaked a hand around the blue wet skin of her lover's thigh. At first, Aria lifted a single leg, wrapping it around her ass as if to give the smooth skin a place to hold on to. The new position solicited many more uncontrollable and passionate moans as heavier pants echoed off the ceramic walls. To the two asari deeply involved in their partner, the sounds only fueled their passion more as soon felt they could not get enough of each other.

Unsure exactly when it happened, the junior asari felt her second foot slowly leave the tiled floor as her entire weight was being supported by the hot pressing body of the Omega Goddess. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she felt her hostess' lips all over her. The combination of kisses: long sucking sensations and nibbles at her skin was more than she could have possibly ever hoped for. Struggling to keep air in her lungs, the blue skinned beauty gasped as she prayed, _Thank you Athame, Oh Goddess thank you!_

A moment later, the Queen of Omega's head suddenly pulled back with a confused look on her face. Her silky lavender body was being forced away from her lover. A mischievous grin appeared on the curvaceous woman's face as Aria looked down to see what was in fact pushing her away. The physically fit dancer with extremely toned legs was clinching her knees together forcing the Supreme Ruler back a bit. The former commando hands held firm on the blue ass as she discovered the game the younger girl was playing.

"Keep away?" Aria said under her breath.

Proactively taunting the CEO by nudging her lips and then her breasts forward, the svelte asari asked, "How bad do you want it, Queen of Omega?"

Humoring the girl or maybe even herself, the purple skinned woman played along adding her own twist to the game, "_It_ or you?"

A large satisfying smile swept across the young maiden's face as the older woman had conceded to play her game of 'keep away'. There were a few moments of frisky tugging between the two, to see how bad one wanted the other. However the titillating gestures did not last very long as Aria T'Loak's apparent actions proved how bad she actually wanted the blue dancer's slender body. Within a blink of an eye, the Omega mistress' lavender skin began to glow radiantly. A brilliant blue light shimmered over the Goddess' body that caused the asari maiden to immediately release her grip around her seductress' waist. This time without restriction, the experienced matriarch again pushed firm against her partner and hungrily devoured her.

Again trying to be defiant, the young maiden protested, "Hey, that's not fair!"

It was the only time since entering the shower that the Supreme Ruler stopped all of her sensual movements. Her piercing blue eyes quickly transformed into narrow slits as she glared at the naïve visitor. The rapid transition immediately made the young woman perfectly aware why this particular asari was the Queen of Omega. The senior woman huffed, stating, "Not fair? Welcome to Omega Princess!"

Watching the young face melt from playful expression to a twinge of fear, the CEO had her moment of power and returned a seductive gaze then asked, "So my pet, how bad _do you _want it?"

Disobediently turning her head to the side from hearing her own words used against her, the sublime girl pulled Aria close until she was hovering just about her ear cannel. Slowly licking her lips, the confident dancer breathlessly whispered directly to the Omega Goddess; allowing each word to drip off her tongue. "More than life itself."

The honest exclamation stirred something within the older asari, something she hadn't felt in years; perhaps centuries. Hungrier than before, if that were possible, the matriarch behaved as if she were a maiden fresh out of commando training. There was not enough time, energy, or asari to satisfy her quenching desire. She was unable to get enough of pleasure from the woman in her arms.

Lost in an equally emotional moment, the junior asari looked down as she hypnotically watched the last of the suds drip over her blue skin and onto the purple skin before disappearing down the drain. The water that fell around them was creating huge bellows of steam that acted like mushroom clouds as they rose up and were met by the slightly cooler air outside the glass stall. It was as close to heaven one could get on Omega, thought the mistress.

With a small thud, Aria released her grip around the maiden and her feet landed on the floor. Before the blue asari had time to ask why she had been put down, she was abruptly spun around and her frontal area was pressed against the large glass door of the shower. Deciding whether or not she liked her new submissive position, the girl's slender body suddenly felt her boss's weight press against her, and felt a hand push its way between her thighs. A loud bellow resounded off the walls. "Oh! Oh Goddess, Aria! Take me!"

The welcomed guest's cries soon rang out filling the entire bathroom as the Omega Queen fondled her inner lips tucked between the young legs. The veteran asari's fingers caused orgasm after orgasm before she allowed the maiden to turn around again. Even then she was again lifted by her ass off the floor. With the matriarch's free hand and lips to her breast, the Supreme Ruler gave the daring asari a few more screaming orgasms. It was not until the young dancer was begging for mercy that the near millennium woman stopper her aggressive advances.

With her tender ass and sensual body still in the firm grip of the asari queen's arms, the maiden held the older woman's face and pleaded, "Although I…loved everyone of those…" The expected visitor had a hard time catching her breath and actually forming words after her countless physical eruptions. "…explosions! I beg of you, please! Oh Goddess, please! I'll do anything if you just let me recover."

Perking an eyebrow, if she had one, the matriarch quipped in a musing tone, "Anything?"

"Anything" Purred the slender guest while desperately trying to get air back into her heaving chest. "Anything!"


	7. Chapter 7 Fresh Sheets & Fresh Meat

**Asari Wine**

**Chapter 7 **

**~ ~ ~ Fresh Sheets & Fresh Meat ~ ~ ~**

"Ouch! You bit me!"

There was no reaction from the predator.

"I can't believe you bit my ass!"

"Keep squirming up there and I'll do more than bite this sweet ass Princess" warned the purple skinned dominatrix as she mischievously smacked the tender blue ass.

Upon the Supreme Ruler's shoulder, she carried a semi-dry, completely naked, cerulean skinned asari towards her bed when she abruptly stopped before entering the main room. "Oh good, fresh sheets."

"Fresh sheets? Let me see."

Unwilling to let the young maiden down yet, Aria twisted her body around allowing the girl to see that the bed had in fact been made with fresh sheets. Quickly scanning the room, the hoisted guest noticed that the wine glass and bottle had also been taken care of. Suddenly feeling her body uncontrollably turn, followed by a falling sensation, the dancer found herself being tossed on to the large mattress.

Another wave of panic stirred in the younger girl's mind; that her evening with the CEO of Omega maybe over too soon for her liking. Unphased by her crass behavior, the Supreme Ruler stood at the foot of the bed as her piercing blue eyes zealously traced every line of the asari's body before spoke aloud her thoughts. "Remind me to thank you mothers for melding when they made you."

The forward statement caused the maiden to blush profusely, shifting her gaze elsewhere before she responded softly. "How did you know?"

Adding to her self gratification, the Queen of Omega continued, tracing her index finger up the maiden's leg, "I've always had a thing for purebloods my pet."

A similar smile wormed its way across both faces before either moved again.

The junior asari suddenly felt the lower section of the bed move as she realized the former commando was seductively making her way up her body. The sleek dominatrix looked like a cat slowly stocking her prey. The daring dancer could not help revel in the thought of it. She was, even if for one glorious night, Aria, Queen of Omega's lover. The matriarch left behind a trail of alluring kisses as she slivered over the maiden's body making her way upwards.

Hovering over her young angelic face, the asari maiden waited before the CEO leaned down and placed a soft warm kiss on the tender plump lips. To the expected visitor, the exchange felt like the Omega Goddess was breathing in her very soul. The enamored guest would have done anything the lavender asari had commanded of her at this very moment.

Instantly suffering from the loss of lips as the seductress lifted, the dancer moaned an unsatisfying cry.

Enjoying both the kiss and the whimpering plea from the formally aggressive girl, Aria quickly leaned back down and tugged at the young girl's bottom lip with her teeth before speaking, "I promise, my pet. You'll like where I'm going."

While the svelte form silently suffered from the loss of warmth from her lover, she was enlightened as she felt the matriarch kiss an unscripted path down her body. First, the seductress placed soft gentle kisses on her shoulders and neck. Next, the lavender skinned woman slid her way over to those perky upturned breasts with azure colored erect nipples. Taking turns between teasing the extremely responsive buds with the flick of her tongue and grazing the skin with her teeth. Aria then slipped the hard nub into her mouth completely sucking gently then hard causing the young dancer to writhe beneath her every touch.

The young maiden twitched and cooed under every affectionate gesture as the dominatrix lowered herself down to her rib cage and taunt stomach. By now the tender kisses felt more like an animal ravishing its food supply, but there was no complaint from the junior asari as she naturally liked things a little rough. Lost in desire, the blue beauty momentarily forgot where exactly her seductress was until she felt a firm pair of lips, then teeth grip the skin upon her hips. Fighting the urge to yelp and not pull away, the winching young woman pondered, _That is going to leave a mark._

Peering down to see the asari matriarch firmly attached to her hip, the younger threw her head back as she grimaced, _Well, at least now I will have physical proof I was here tonight._

Making a loud popping sound, the ravishing hostess released her grip and continued her path downward. Forcing her body between the already slightly spread opened legs, allowing Aria's body easy access. The elder asari wrapped her strong arms around each cobalt thigh resting both hands flat on the maiden's svelte abdomen.

"Something smells pretty good around here" purred a voice deep between the dancer's legs as the blue beauty's head again flung back into the pillow.

Covering her face with both hands, the physically fit maiden hid both her flushing cheeks and excitement. "Oh Great Goddess Athame bless me!"


	8. Chapter 8 Anything Yet?

**Asari Wine**

**Chapter 8 **

**~ ~ ~ Anything Yet? ~ ~ ~**

It was a late into the afternoon when the young asari dancer began to stir from her never deeper slumber. Rustling her smooth bare legs under the pearly silk sheets, she absentmindedly reached out in search of another in the bed. When her hand found only soft sheets, her head flipped over to gaze upon the empty space. The blue skinned beauty rolled over onto her back dragging the sheets with her. Against her will, she let out a slow reluctant sigh that passed through her lips.

The extravagant Thessian sheet found itself wrapped around one leg, draping off her chest; exposing one breast while hiding the other. The young asari moved her hands to her stomach, and stared up at the ceiling as she quickly relived last night's events. The maiden smiled warmly as she rolled back over to her side, and embraced Aria's pillow; trying to savor the last of her scent before her inevitable departure.

The young asari was quieter, stiller, and sadder than she thought she would be leaving the matriarch's private chambers. During the times she had fantasied about her departure on 'the next morning', she was singing and dancing about being the Queen's lover. But to her great surprise, that was not the case in this reality.

Turning around at the last second before she completely exited the luxurious living quarters, the maiden whispered to deaf walls, "I told you I would be your lover." The blue skinned beauty's voice dropped several octaves as she finished, "Even if it were just the one night." Finally accepting the inevitable, the physically fit dancer sucked in a deep breath and stepped out of the entryway allowing the doors to swish close behind her; forever sealing that one night they had together.

It took all the strength the dancer had left that afternoon to drag herself home. Not because of fatigue, which undoubtedly she was, but because her heart sank low, feeling that the time she had spent with the Supreme Ruler, as mind blowing and enjoyable as it had been, was over far too quickly for her liking.

…

"Anything?"

"No mistress" came the solemn reply.

"You'll inform me the second you hear anything, won't you?"

"Yes ma'am."

Abruptly stopping the asari matron before she left the room, the voice called out, "Melia?!"

"Yes Aria?"

"Thank you for handling this personally."

A slightly stunned smile blanketed the asari face before she answered, "For you my Queen, anything."

…

When the young asari dancer showed up for work that night, nothing was out of the ordinary. Her schedule had not been altered, giving her either a worse or better position for the evening. Entering the dressing room, where all dancers changed, the CEO's one night stand slumped as she nearly dragged her feet into the room. Not that she was expecting flowers or a thank you card from her fantastic lover, but the idea was nice. It wasn't until one of the other dancers shook her from her deep thoughts that she was brought back to reality.

"Hey, what's gotten into you? I've never seen you so quiet."

Opening her locker, to find it exactly as it had been the night before, the junior asari answered, "Oh nothing. Just a little tired."

The curious maiden dancer turned around and blasted about the room, "Can you imagine it girls? Her tired! Impossible!"

The room erupted in laughter and the young asari started pulling her outfit out for the night; ignoring her fellow dancer's jubilations. Tugging her shirt off over her head, the previously daring dancer looked down at her swollen breast and nipples. She instinctually reached for them as if the air itself were attacking them. The depressed dancer suddenly grumbled that it was going to be a long night as her body had not fully recuperated from her vigorous evening with the station's Supreme Ruler. Gently sliding her pants down over her hip, the matriarch's guest paused making sure no one could see her, as she tenderly inspected a large deep purple hickey on her hipbone. With soft fingers, she petted it as endearingly as a pet or a new born child.

Before she let another ounce of sadness in her heart, the defiant asari quickly forced the idea into her skull, thinking of how many other women Aria had marked in such a way. Trying to stay focused; she furrowed her brow as she rapidly removed the rest of her clothes and got dressed for the evening. The young dancer prepared herself to dance at the most popular nightclub in all of Omega; Afterlife.

…

A feminine voice called out in a calm, but annoyed tone, "Anything?"

"No mistress, nothing yet." came the reply.

A rude male voice interrupted the two. "Really? I'm trying to conduct business here. Can't you talk to one of your sluts later?"

Aria abruptly spun around from gazing over the main dancer hall of her club when she barely glanced at the pissed off batarian before looking back to her trusted assistant. "Let me know Melia, when you hear something." Ensuring all of the room's occupants heard perfectly, the Queen of Omega accentuated her words, "No matter who's in here!"

A soft voice replied, "Of course mistress, as you command" then bowed before the woman began to leave the room.

The Supreme Ruler waited until her personal assistant, Melia T'Shai, had gone before slowly turning her undivided attention to the upset mercenary. Giving him what he thought was her unfaltering attention, the CEO melodically questioned, "Now where we?"

The batarian laughed and pounded on the chest of the man next to him. "Now, that's what I'm talking about!"

Shifting his weight, the gloating batarian warrior stared directly at the asari in front of him, about to address her, "As I was saying….."

Halting his words in mid sentence, the asari's body summoned a biotic pulse and threw his worthless body across the room. Slamming into the solid wall behind him, the powerful biotic watched as his body flailed on the ground. Allowing her fury to rise, the lavender matriarch snarled. "This is my house! Business will be discussed when I say it is! Do you understand you pathetic piece of shit?"

The stunned batarian answered, gripping his injured side, "Yes!"

"Yes what?" blasted the irritate ruler.

"Yes oh mighty Queen of Omega!"

Not quite satisfied with the scoundrel groveling, Aria shouted for her assistant, "Melia!"

The traditionally dressed asari matron quickly entered the private chambers. Standing by her employer's side, in her long white floor-length gown with a bold electric blue stripe running down the front that accented every scrupulous curvature of her slender form, Melia answered, "Yes mistress?"

Without even looking at the woman, Omega's only mistress hissed, "I believe this piece of shit, who wants to see tomorrow, has something to say to you." Intensifying her gaze if that were possible, the matriarch spat, "Don't you?!"

The bloody batarian staggered to his feet, "I apologize."

"For what?!" Aria again yelled.

The man searched the CEO of Omega's face and a flash of the horror stories about her, flooded his mind. Whatever he was going to say it better be good; as surely his life depended on it. "I…I…" The man stuttered.

"Spit it out man. I don't have all day!" spewed the impatient dominatrix.

"I apologize for degrading one of your most precious asari women." The battered warrior groveled.

It was not quite right, as all asari were mono-gender, but he got the idea. Hearing the man's words caused Melia to smile for being referred to in such a way. Seizing the moment, the five hundred and thirty six year old assistant leaned into Aria's ear, "_Your most precious asari_, huh?"

Glaring at her servant from the corner of her eye, the Omega Goddess smirked before barely releasing a chortle. "You can go now Melia" commanded the lavender skinned ruler.

With a little extra bounce in her step the matron bowed before replying, "Yes mistress."

…

The night was still young when the club started bumping with loud music and the crowds flooded in.

Aria was in her private lounge when Melia came up to her. The Supreme Ruler, was as usual, keeping a very close eye on her favorite place on Omega; her place Afterlife, however, the popular night club already had the name when she assumed control of the derelict station. She kept the name, feeling it was a suitable for a life existence she left behind somewhere else in the galaxy.

Crossed arms and cocked hipped, the Omega Goddess stared at the occupants below; ever keeping a watchful eye over her guests and even more meticulous eye over her dancers. Sighing as if she were bored out of her mind, the former commando's white leather jacket glistened in the pale beams of red light that floated about the club. Her black tight pants emphasized her lavender curves beneath and were the primary reason for the Queen of Omega blasting several biotic warps at zealous warriors.

Floating over to Aria's side, Melia stood quietly, waiting patiently for a few moments to be addressed. Recounting her own busy schedule, the respectful matron lowered her head and reported in a harmoniously pleasant tone, "Mistress, I know you did not ask for tonight's report yet, but I wanted to inform you that everyone is present and accounted for." When the pureblood's eyes turned to look at her as if she did not have a care in the world, the assistant reiterated, "Everyone."

Remembering that her assistant knew her perhaps a little better than she liked, the Supreme Ruler nodded softly as if she were bobbing to the music. "Who is this DJ? I like his sound."

Matching the matriarch's gaze over the dance floor, Melia answered, "It is a new music spinner, a salarian male." Shifting her eyes to the CEO, Melia searched for a sign of interest in what she was reporting to her employer. When there was no change in her facial expression, the courteous matron returned her gaze to the club. Feeling slightly defeated she added, "His name is D minor."

Amused, the matriarch shifted her weight but never took her eyes off the crowd below. "That's an unusual name for a salarian."

Knowing her boss would think the name was different, Melia continued, "Yes, I believe it is, however that is what he instructed me to call him."

Half laughing, half not really giving a shit, the boss replied, "I don't care what he calls himself, book 'em for the next month. I like his _style_."

A very conforming, "Yes mistress" came from behind the Queen of Omega; as the middle staged woman headed for the entry way of the private office.

Almost reaching the exit, Aria called out to Melia, "You found him didn't you?"

The assistant froze in mid stride barely looking over her shoulder. She knew her boss had not turned around to see an answer. When a moment of silence passed between them, the matriarch again spoke out to her assistant. "Good job Melia." Turning around, the CEO tipped her head in Melia's direction as if silently saluting her attention to detail. Rolling her eyes at being so well versed, the purple skinned leader added without waiting for a response, "You know my taste well Melia." Not another word was spoken as the Omega Mistress twisted back around to stare out the enormous glass panel.

Lifting the edge of her well-known white dress, the personal assistant who was pleased with herself to receive such a personal thank you from the Omega Goddess, smiled slightly as she headed out the private lounge. Allowing her pride to swell just a bit, the asari matron paused before exiting the lavish room. Briefly closing her eyes for a moment, the woman inhaled sharply before heading down the staircase. She knew her evening would be busy tonight; as Afterlife was beaming with life, slightly more than usual. A packed house, usually meant trouble somewhere down the line. And she knew it was her job to foresee such problems and as Aria put it, 'Dissolve any such occurrences before they happened.'

Dropping her gown's edge, the experienced manager and veteran commando opened her eyes and took her first steps down the staircase. Hearing the roar of the club suddenly engulf her, Melia exhaled, "Ok, let the controlled chaos begin."


	9. Chapter 9 Life in Afterlife

**Asari Wine**

**Chapter 9 **

**~ ~ ~ Life in Afterlife ~ ~ ~**

A few days later the Omega Goddess was enjoying her favorite asari wine and her new music spinner; D Minor. The salarian DJ was really packing them in the club over the last few nights. Much to asari matriarch's pleasant surprise, her customers were dancing and staying later than normal; which meant they were drinking extra and therefore spending more credits than normal for Aria's purse. The great asari ruler, however, did not need the money from the club; she had plenty of significant funds coming from numerous institutions from all over the station. She had everything from protection money to extortion; there was even a steady flow of credits coming in from legitimate businesses and hefty investments.

So no, the club didn't need the money, but asari matriarch was the kind of woman who didn't like to fail in anything and she would go to great lengths to prevent such a thing from happening. In fact so much so, that she had been the first person in centuries to maintain some sort of peace and stability on the old Omega Mining Station. And her number one rule on her station was not to piss her off.

Melia entered the private lounge carrying two data pads, a wine glass and an unopened bottle of Ardat Yakshi wine. Handing one of the data pads to her employer standing next to the couch, she then gently placed the wine glass down on a small round table next to the sofa. Without faltering from this typical routine, the asari matron began opening the bottle of wine.

Suddenly the purple skinned woman, bothered by clouded thoughts, waved her hand at her assistant. "No, no. I don't want any." Releasing a deep low sigh, Omega's Mistress barely forced out, "I'm not in the mood tonight."

"Yes mistress" quickly responded the faithful employee.

The purple asari shot her best assistant ever a lopsided grin. "You know you don't have to call me mistress, when no one else is in the room Melia."

"I know mistress… I mean ma'am."

Rolling her eyes thinking that wasn't much better, the CEO offered, "Melia. Why don't you take the bottle home tonight?"

The matron's sea green eyes shot open. "Oh mistress I could not possibly do that! I feel guilty enough when you give me a nearly empty bottle. There is no possible way I could accept a brand new bottle. I just couldn't."

In a stern voice that made it clear to her assistant that it was not a suggestion, the dominatrix announced, "I'm not asking." Passing her the full bottle, Aria softened her tone before saying, "Now take it and that is the end of it." Her piercing blue eyes glanced over the crowd. She was searching for something, but for what, she was unsure of. Feeling restless, the Queen of Omega declared, "I'm going to walk the floor. I'll be back, well, when I get back."

Looking back at her the matron, the Supreme Ruler inquired, "Can we go over these data logs when I get back? Or is there something pressing I need to address right away?"

Knowing that something had been bothering her employer and friend for the last few nights, Mira bowed her head and halted her earlier teasing, "No Aria, there are no pressing matters. The data logs will keep until you are ready for them." As the lavender skinned asari strolled out of her private chambers, Melia knew exactly what was on the matriarch's mind. Turning down the sweet wine and wanting to walk the floor herself, she knew it meant only one thing. The Supreme Ruler of Omega was bored, and was going to look for some action or trouble; whichever she found first.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As Aria made her way through the bar, the patrons parted for her like the red sea. She passed bartenders, waitresses and dancers with little regard and some not at all. Stopping at the base of some stairs, the Omega CEO glanced over to see who was working the blow job table that night. Not that blow jobs were allowed in the club, and certainly not by the entertainers, but the dancers had affectionately named it the blow job table since they were on their knees most of the night when working that station. The asari Goddess did not allow her eyes to hesitate for even a second, when she recognized the young maiden she had spent the evening with a few nights ago. Inspecting the maiden's blue skin for a brief moment, the asari diva unexpectedly and arrogantly focused on the pole dancers high on the main stage; where all could see.

The pole dancers were the most desired and best skilled dancers of all Omega. It took years, if not decades for an asari dancer to win the attentions of Aria and be show cased up there towering so high above everyone else. It was also the most visible place in the whole establishment; second only to Queen of Omega's private lounge; which faced directly opposite of the main stage. The asari matriarch amusingly watched the dancers swirl and twirl, knowing that their goddess was watching them specifically. To the patrons surrounding the large round platform, when the Omega dominatrix walked the floor, all the alluring dancers moved with even more grace and charm as they seem to be putting all the effort they had into pleasing their mistress.

The young dancer, who was still able to conceal the proof on her hip from being Aria's lover for the night, was assigned to the blow job table for the week. Although it was not a punishment, it was the most dreaded place to work. It allowed the horny guests to get just a little too close to the dancers. No one was allowed to touch them at all and a batarian guard stood by to make sure of that. However, that did not mean that every once in a while, a drunken customer got a good grope or two in before being slammed to the floor or thrown out. After all, the asari here were dancers, not whores.

Still focusing solely on the beauties swinging high above the crowd, the matriarch in charge unexpectedly heard a loud smack and a commotion to her left side. It was coming from the blow job table.

"Hey! You fucking asshole!" shouted an asari.

The Queen of Omega turned just in time to see an intoxicated batarian elbow the dancer in the face, as he tried pulling her off the table by her legs onto his lap. The owner of the club glared at the batarian body guard who was watching the pole dancers as intently as she had been; but had neglected his duties to protect her dancer. The slightly stunned matriarch watched as bright purple blood flowed from the young maiden's nose while she fell helplessly down on the metal table; slamming her rib cage hard against the corner's edge.

Within seconds, Aria's arms were around the drunken man's neck, in a head lock, dragging him out of his seat. The Supreme Ruler's body began to glow vibrantly blue as five other batarians withdrew their guns and pointed them at the woman holding their chief. As the seconds ticked, the chief batarian kicked and flailed, his body suffering from the loss of air. It took a few minutes for the remaining men to recognize that it was Aria herself, who was holding their commanding officer. Tossing the unconscious man to the ground, the Omega CEO spat without hesitation, "I think it's time you were leaving!"

The frazzled men lifted their superior officer to his feet when the angry matriarch added, "And I don't just mean my club. Get off my station!"

The previously negligent batarian, along with a few other guards, escorted the band out of the club. When Aria was satisfied that the disrespectful group was safely headed out of the club, she turned her attention back to the blow job table. There the asari witnessed Melia helping the girl off the table and onto a padded bench, holding a bar towel to her blooded face. The faithful assistant informed her mistress, "She's a mess. She needs to be cleaned up." The club's owner nodded giving Melia an unspoken permission to use her private room to get the girl cleaned up, while she headed out towards the main entrance of the club.

Helping the battered woman to her feet, Melia tried to console the maiden by informing her, "In a few minutes that batarian guard who was supposed to be keeping these animals off of you, is going to look a lot worse than you in a few seconds." Both asari shared an awkward chuckle before they headed up stairs.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Towel!" is all the asari goddess said when she entered her secluded lounge. On one of the couches sat a bleeding asari with her face tilted upwards with the white bar towel over it. The bright purple blood that saturated the towel was slowly starting to fad into a darker shade. The few others in the luxurious chamber, they carried on as if nothing had happened. To them, they had not been affected, so why should they care. As the music boomed, it was business or pleasure, as usual.

Taking the offered clean towel from her assistant, Aria wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead and face. Melia naturally assumed it was from the exertion she used on the blow job table's guard. Not feeling the mood to be entertained, the asari diva shouted, "Everyone out! Everyone!" Disappointed that tonight would not be their lucky night with the Queen of Omega, the two private dancers grumbled and left the room as well as the other VIP guests that Aria allowed to frequent her exclusive lounge.

It was only when the bloody asari attempted to rise from the couch that the Supreme Ruler's toned softened. "No, not you. Melia, clean her up. Whatever she needs, make sure she gets it." Instantly the girl's heart fluttered thinking she was receiving special attention until her mistress' next words shot her down from heaven above. "She needs to be ready to dance tomorrow."

The Omega CEO slammed the tall glass closest to her, uncaring of what hard liquor it was. Getting angry that someone had the audacity to assault one of her dancers infuriated the matriarch. Engulfing the next closest beverage of hard alcohol, the former commando relayed, "Melia, take care of things here until I get back."

Only slightly concerned, the personal assistant asked, "Where are you going?"

Fuming that her assets had been tampered with, the piercing blue eyes of the matriarch disclosed, "I'm going to make sure that bag of shitholes make it off my station, and if I am feeling so inclined, I might just blow their asses out of space while I am at it."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Mistress, Kiara is all cleaned up now."

Still seething that a piece of her property had been vandalized, the great queen frowned and asked, "Who is that?"

Slightly surprised Aria did not remember her name, Melia answered, "The young girl you rescued tonight." Looking over to the couch, she continued, "The one who was working the blow job table."

When Omega's Goddess glanced back at the injured dancer, her assistant could see recognition in her eyes when she spoke softly. "Oh. Ah…allow her to stay as long as she'd like. She deserves it." Returning her gaze to the crowd below her towering perch, the matriarch boiled, "…after what that pig did to her."

"Yes Mistress, as you command" answered the faithful woman, watching her boss pace about the medium sized room.

"Oh Melia!" Called out the club owner, "I would like to be greatly distracted right now. Please send a bottle of my favorite wine to my chambers and send up two of the prettiest dancers I have." Carelessly walking past the injured dancer, the asari diva remarked, "Make that two bottles Melia! Thank you!"

The trusted assistant glanced at the wounded dancer, whom she knew had spent the entire night with Aria not long ago. She had to learn her lesson, that Aria is top dog and no one else. Privy privileges did not come from one night stands. Knowing it was a hard pill to swallow, the matron acknowledged her employer's command. "Yes Mistress."


	10. Chapter 10 Rising to the Top

**A/N: **I want to thank Deemonef for letting me use this outstanding artwork for Asari Wine. I feel that it captures the essence of the story wonderfully. To see more artwork by Deemonef his stuff is located on Divantart dot com. Thanks again for reading. Don't forget to leave feedback.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%

**Asari Wine**

**Chapter 10 **

**~ ~ ~ Rising to the Top ~ ~ ~**

It was no more than a half hour later when the bleeding asari dancer, Kiara, was about to leave the Queen of Omega's private lounge that overlooked the club's dance floors, when she surprisingly heard a ruckus behind her. Rushing out of a narrow corridor behind the room were the two asari dancers that Aria had requested. The teal looking one, who was bawling was being earnestly comforted by the dark blue one. Ignoring the only other person in the room, the royal blue asari consoled her friend as uncontrollable tears streamed down her cheeks. Taking pity on her blubbering friend, the darker beauty stated, "Its ok. She doesn't really think you are boring as hell. She's just in a mood."

Staggering across the luxurious room, the crying maiden explained, "But I was doing what she asked Ceandra. Why? Why, didn't she want me to do what she asked?" The sobbing dancer's face had fully transformed from a beautiful aquamarine into a blustering indigo that nearly matched her co-worker.

Ceandra offering what assistance she could, messaged the girl's back as she spoke in a smoothing tone, "I'm sorry honey, I don't know why."

Erupting in another fit of tears, the teal woman cried, "Why did she send you away?" Her bottom lip quivering as she choked, "She is wrong in what she said. Ceandra, your hips and skin do not look like a turians." Glancing between the floor and her fellow companion, the distraught woman continued, "Why would she say such things to us?" The near lavender entertainer quickly ushered her friend out of the privy room and escorted her home.

Smirking under the soiled bar rag, for a moment perhaps longer, the bloodied nose dancer sat comfortably in matriarch's private chambers. Completely alone, the svelte asari donned a smug expression on her face as she listened to the music thump within her chest. Congratulating herself, the asari maiden chimed, _Because I ruined her, to all but me. Just you wait and see. _

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Later the next day Kiara expected to see a note on her locker, requesting her presence in Aria's bed chamber or at the very least her private lounge, but to her great dismay, there was no note. Slowly raising her long nibble fingers to enter the code key to her locker, the young maiden pondered, _Perhaps it was placed inside so it wouldn't get lost_. As soon as the long metal door swung open, the confident dancer was again mistaken. There was no note; not from Aria, not from anyone.

Mystified, the junior asari took her time getting ready for the evening's work. When the blue skinned beauty was finally dressed, or rather undressed, and was about to go out to the dance area, she privately looked at her hickey again. The site of the dark purple blemish made her feel sad; her only proof of her night in the incredible arms of Omega's Queen was nearly gone. Unhurriedly gliding a single finger over the last remaining bruise, the curvaceous woman felt like she was losing more than a small blemish on her skin. Despite her best efforts, the maiden felt like her dreams of becoming something great at such a young age, were beginning to fade too.

Among the other dancers, as they made their final preparations for entering the hopping club, Kiara felt a soft but firm hand on her forearm. Turning around to see who it was, the physically fit woman was mildly surprised it was Melia; the dominatrix's right hand girl. The blue beauty's mind immediately raced to wondering if Omega's Queen had sent her assistant personally. What an honor. How the other girls would look up to her now.

Stirring the girl from her dreamy thoughts, Melia sharply informed, "Aria wants you on the top stage tonight, pole dancing." Before the dancer's pride could swell from the extraordinary opportunity, the seasoned matron took hold of Kiara's chin and obliterated her self esteem with a single sentence. "You will not be turning on many patrons with a banged up face like that."

Goddess smacked by the empty hope of being invited to the supreme ruler's bed chamber was quickly replaced by the honor of dancing on the poles. But the opportunity was in turn quickly replaced by the reason she was put there in the first place; her badly bruised face. To the maiden's heart, it felt like an insult and a privilege all at once. She did not have the time to sulk before she heard the matriarch's aide urging her. With a firm sting across her ass, that felt oddly erotic, Melia commanded, "Go! Go!" Guiding her out the dressing area and behind the club's main bar, the matron stated, "Up the stairs you go."

The stunned asari's only physical reaction was to obey the orders she was given as she climbed to the highest platform in the establishment. Slightly taken by the extreme height she wasn't used to, the daring asari soon found herself blinded by the club's swirling strobe lights. Getting her bearing, it did not take long before the girl's sublime body found her designated pole. Gripping the metal rod tightly, the dancer's eyes scanned over the largely packed saloon. Sucking in a large breath of air before she released it very slowly, the physically fit woman mouthed, "A girl could get use to this."

A short time later, the trusted assistant strolled in the Omega Goddess' lounge and stood next to the one who entrusted her. The crossed armed club owner stared blankly out the large window pane allowing the vibration of her favorite DJ's beats to pulsate through out her. Scooting her way closer to the lavender skinned leader, the asari dressed in all white coughed, announcing her presence before asking. "Mistress, do you think she's ready?"

Glancing over her shoulder at the empty room behind them, the matriarch growled, "It's Aria, Melia." Realizing she was taking her frustration out on her most trusted, the great Omega Mistress softened her tone as she added, "I guess we are about to find out."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Several days had passed, more than enough for the young dancer's face to heal, yet she remained on the prestigious platform. Melia had been forced to deal with several of the other dancer's whining and complaining about the subject. Nonetheless, time and time again, the faithful servant explained, it was not her place to question the matriarch, and the queen of omega did not make mistakes or over look such things. It was T'Loak's nature, her job not to ignore or dismiss even the smallest of details; her station and her life depended on it.

During the days, which had dragged by, the CEO of Omega had also done her best to make time go by faster. She summoned a number of other dancers to enter her chambers; including a human once, but like the sobbing asari from the week prior, they all came out greatly disappointed as they had been dismissed shortly after being summoned. And if they had been lucky, they were able to leave with their pride or self esteem still in tact.

Fulfilling the matriarch's wishes, Kiara continued to dance her ass off high above the club night after night. On several occasions, the exotic dancer swore she had seen Aria specifically watch her dance. However every time she tried to convince her co-workers of this, the other pole dancers assured her, it was because the supreme ruler was critiquing her dancing etiquette, or simply looking at the girl behind her.

It's really hard to see where exactly she's looking." One of the bright blue girls informed her. "Just keep moving and you'll be fine." The experienced maiden offered her advice right before smacking Kiara's tender blue ass making it sting more than she thought it would.

"How can you be so sure?" Chewing on her bottom lip, the hopeful entertainer muttered, "I swear I saw her staring right at me?"

Pushing her way through the crowd, one of the more veteran maidens blasted, "You really do think you are something special don't you kid?" Mocking her in front of the other girls, she uncaringly claimed, "Omega should knock that nonsense out of you in about… four months."

However, staying true to her convictions, the young dancer believed that if she could capture Omega's mistress' eye, it would only be a matter of time before she would be wrapped around the lavender skinned leader again.

But when the naïve dancer did not received the attention she longed for fast enough, Kiara decided to take matters into her own hands. And as everyone knows on Omega, that is not necessarily a good thing; especially when it involved the Queen of Omega.


	11. Chapter 11 Attention

**Asari Wine**

**Chapter 11 **

**~ ~ ~ Not All Attention is Good ~ ~ ~**

Smack!

A loud whack of tight flesh filled the room. Stunned that the newest entertainer to join Afterlife had really just conjure up the nerve to actually strike her, the three hundred and fifty seven year old maiden snapped,

"You little trollop!" But before the older performer was able to protect herself, by encasing her body in glowing blue matter, the most senior dancer felt a stiff left hook strike her nose; spewing vibrant purple blood on the wall. Slamming hard against the lockers behind her, Luka instantly lifted her hand to her face. The expression of horror blanketed her as she looked down to see her digits covered in the bright liquid. Instantly enraged, the cerulean beauty hissed, "Goddess damn you Kiara!"

The next thing the fighter starter knew was she was being pulled off the senior maiden. At first, she struggled against the club's security; ready to fight anyone that came across her path. Swinging her arms and legs, making it hard to obtain her, Kiara thrashed until she spied Melia towering over them. In an instant, she knew the consequence of what her actions had done. Watching the other bouncers pick Luka off the ground, the maiden contemplated, how extremely rare it was for asari to get into a fist fight, and ever rarer between club dancers; where their looks meant whether they got paid or not.

The two asari women were dragged up to Aria's private lounge by several security guards on Melia's orders. While Luka was ushered by a stern look alone, Kiara needed a bit more, persuasion. Feeling not so pleasantly escorted up the stairs, the panting azure dancer, desperate to seek the Queen of Omega's audience, chimed, "Well, some attention is better than none I guess."

Inside the chambers, the super ruler made her unexpected guests wait as she finished her conversation via comm link. Unhurried, the lavender skinned beauty paced as she spoke, "Very well Sha'ira…" The station's diva lazily twisted around and briefly glanced in the direction of the commotion before continuing her call. "…I will keep an eye for him." There was a brief pause as if the other caller had something to add. "Rest assured, that information will not leave the station."

The Omega Goddess took several more long strides across the room as she stared blankly out the large window. The establishment was deafly calm, being several hours before Afterlife opened. Kiara thought the former commando was physically displacing her superiority when an earnest remark ripped her attention back to Aria's mouth. "But remember, this is my station, I will do things my way." This time there was no retort on the other line before Omega's Mistress announced, "Good, then it is settled." With a single tap on her ear piece, the dominatrix spun around and irritatingly glared at the new occupants in her place of relaxation.

"What is this Melia?" said the club owner, giving no one else the opportunity to speak.

When the CEO's assistant finished her report about the ruckus below, the supreme ruler glared at the two maidens. Not a sound could be heard inside the chamber as her piercing blue eyes floated over them. This greatly unnerved anyone who really knew the Queen of Omega. It was far greater for her to react quickly with her punishment than to dwell on it, making it a hundred times worse. With a large grunt, the infuriated diva threw about a large brown couch in her lounge as if someone had just challenged her for control over the station; her station. It was in this insane moment that Kiara realized, "Perhaps this is not the kind of attention I was after."

Completely ignoring the younger maiden, the matriarch marched over to her lead dancer and firmly gripped her chin like a disobedient child. Without an ounce of kindness in her voice, the purple skinned asari blasted, "And you! You should have know better!"

Without thought, the aqua marine asari shot back, "But she attacked me like a mad varren!" The sudden outburst did nothing to help calm the storm swelling in Aria's penetrating blue eyes.

From across the room, a defiant voice rang out, demanding recognition from everyone in the room, "Say it again and I'll punch your lights out sweetheart!"

Fighting the impulse to send a singularity warp towards the insubordinate outburst, the station's mistress slowly turned her head in the direction of the statement. "And you?!"

Directing her anger at the near trembling asari dancer, Aria seethed. "What is your pathetic excuse for all of this?"

Lifting her head as proudly as she had done on the night she slept with the Omega Goddess, Kiara announced, "I wanted your attention. I wanted to see you."

Nearly dropping her jaw wide open, the former commando gawked, "And you thought marking up one of my best dancers would get you the attention you wanted?"

Melia stood quietly by the window. Internally, she was running through the processes of what characteristically came next. First she speculated, how much blood would there be on the carpet this time. Second, her mind wandered down the list of things that would be needed to be done. How she would have to call maintenance to do repairs. Withdrawing the proper amount of credits needed to take care of the bribes just to clean up this mess and lastly, the matron pondered as she folded her arms over her chest like her superior asari, what inventive way would she get rid of the body this time.

Before the dominatrix allowed Melia's thoughts to wander any further, the infuriate diva dismissed the young girl. Shaking her lavender crest, and pointing at the exit of the room. The matriarch lividly shouted, "Get out of my club! You are suspended for a week; without pay!"

The girl's slender body turned to protest when Aria silenced her with a single warning, "You want to make it two weeks, say another word?"

As commanded, Kiara twisted around gathering the hem of her long dress and headed out the door. Seething from her own defeat, the maiden lifted her chin higher than before as she paraded out the room, sneering at the senior maiden as she brushed against the asari on her way out.

When the rebellious dancer was out of earshot, the club owner's aide remarked, "Can you believe the nerve of that girl?" Looking in the direction of her employer, Melia added, "Never before have I seen such a defiant maiden." Slowly moving towards the door, the assistant revealed, "Hell, any asari for that matter."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

In the empty alleyway behind Afterlife that was typically used only by VIPs and dancers, Kiara walked slinging her bag over her shoulder. Flustered and angry that her plan had not worked out as she had hoped, the Thessian born dancer kicked at the ground beneath her. Allowing her pride to drift with every step she took, the maiden sulked. Not wisely aware of her surroundings on the derelict space station, the junior asari meandered down the corridor.

A sudden and quick jerk on her arm sent the blue skinned beauty stumbling to the wall behind her. Before she could react or summon her biotics, a pair of crushing lips pressed down on top of her. The frightened dancer, whose eyes were already blurry from her current emotional state, immediately grabbed the shoulders of the intruder and shoved them backwards. "Get away from me!" blasted the curvaceous maiden.

Reluctantly pushing back, the unexpected visitor purred, "And here I thought you wanted my attention."

Stunned by the familiar voice, the dancer's heart pounded wildly in her chest as her eyes strained to focus. Huffing from the brief encounter, the defiant maiden could not believe her own eyes. It was Aria, the Queen of Omega, pressing down her; just outside the club. The club she had just been suspended from.

Cleverly smirking from ear to ear, the supreme ruler announced, "I was hoping you'd back talk." Seductively looking the maiden up and down that was firmly pressed against her, the CEO divulged, "I was looking forward to spending two weeks with you in some private villa." Trailing her long lavender fingers down the woman's sublime frame, as she spoke, Aria revealed, "But having only one week…will have to do."

Stammering over her own words, the maiden attempted to speak, "But... I was…you had me…wait?"

The purebloods eyes disappeared within her own as the matriarch once again planted a hot wet kiss on her lips.

Upon releasing, the station's mistress lust filled voice purred, "Damn you girl."

The confused maiden fought her own body's desire as she mentally tried to understand what had just happened, however her seductress's wandering hands were more than her mind was able to overcome. Her touch, her hot musky breath melted every bit of restrain the dancer had.

Finally holding the dominatrix, inches from her own lips, the mixed up asari questioned, "Wait how can you chastise me… and want me all at the same time?"

Thrusting herself back onto of the sublime body, Aria disclosed, as she grabbed a handful of asari posterior, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about that sweet ass of yours since you left."

Attempting to regain control, the dancer quipped, "If I am not mistaken, it was you who left me sleeping in the bed, not the later."

Not at all about to let the young maiden win any more battles, or the war, the Queen of Omega placed another crushing kiss on the girl; silencing her immediately.


End file.
